Kids: Here we go again!
by Blak-Ice
Summary: sequel to Kids: Didn't see that Coming.....Nudge and Iggy are having another baby, but first they have to get control over the two they already have! Enjoy all the craziness in this super good sequel!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here it is, the new story! Get ready, cause this time, the girls are getting a little out of control! Wait and see!**_

Chapter 1: Starting Over

So it's been a week since I found out I was pregnant…..again. So far, I've been having the normal morning sickness, so I'm doing pretty good.

So today, Iggy and I decided to take the girls to the park so they could play on the baby playground. Even though they're only 7 months old, they're very smart. And very tricky. Crystal has already learned everyone's names. Tiara has been doing a lot better on her speech, but is still behind Cyrstal. But Tiara is a better flier then her little sister. And they've started walking!

Unfortunately for me and Iggy, they have very dangerous powers. Tiara can create a blizzard colder then the Arctic, and Crystal can create a massive heat wave that could cook an animal alive.

It's so hard for Iggy and I to even go out for dinner without getting a phone call that one of them is freaking out. Like this one time, we went to Red Lobster for a romantic dinner, and Gazzy called us. He said that Tiara had frozen his cell phone while he was supposed to be watching them. When I asked why, he said cause he didn't wanna play with them at the moment. So now, my daughters are spoiled brats cause they think they get whatever they want by using their powers. But they know when me or Iggy are home, that if they do, they're in big trouble.

"Mommy!" I turned to see them sitting in little baby swings as Iggy pushed them. I smiled, and pulled out my camera to take a picture. _Wow. They've grown so fast and so much in the last 7 months. But I can't believe we've gotta start over again._

As I continued to think about our new situation, Iggy walked over, and grabbed my hand. I looked up at his beautiful green eyes. "The girls said they're hungry, so let's set up the picnic."

"Ok." I pulled a blanket out from the basket, and laid it under a super shady tree. Iggy set all the food out while I went to get the girls. As we ate, I figured it was time to tell the girls, even though they were only 7 months old. "Girls?" they both turned to look at me. "Mommy and daddy have decided to have another baby," Even though it was a complete accident, "Which means soon the stork is gonna bring you two a new brother or sister."

Both of them started giggling in excitement. "We happy for mommy and daddy" Crystal said as she flittered her wings.

I smiled, and gave them both a big hug. Two hours later, we were back home. We put the girls down for a nap, and we had the house to ourselves. The rest of the family went to the fair. Mom told me I should stay home and away from the fair because of the bad food. Iggy didn't want to leave me alone with the girls in case I got sick.

We sat on the couch, and were watching Family Guy, when he suddenly kissed me. And it wasn't a normal kiss either. It was one of his "we're all alone, and the girls are sleeping, so let's have some fun" kisses.

"Iggy, isn't that how we got in this predicament in the first place?" I asked as we stopped to breathe.

"I know, but you know you like it."

He had me there. "Be that as it may, we don't have anywhere to do it."

"Well we could always do it here on the couch…." He said hopefully.

I looked at my watch. The flock wouldn't be back for another 4 hours. "Well….ok."

A big smile wiped across his face, and I'll just stop there.

An hour later, we were sweaty, my hair was messy, and our faces flushed. "Iggy…"

"Yea?" he asked as we finished getting dressed.

"Do you think we're ready to take care of 3 kids?"

"Well we already can take care of 2, so what's one more?"

Before I could even speak, I heard a loud cry coming from upstairs. We ran upstairs to our room to see Crystal and Tiara we're fighting. They were hitting each other with toys we had bought for them. They were both standing in their cribs, and they were swinging the plastic toys at each other.

I ran over to Tiara, and Iggy to Crystal. "What's the matter with you two?" I said, anger in my voice.

"Crystie start it." Tiara said, pointing to her sister. "She try take my toy."

"I don't care Tiara. That doesn't mean you hit her. We've told you two before that hitting was bad."

"But mommy-"

"No. Now, you're both gonna sit in timeout." I took Tiara, and put her in the corner on a little plastic chair. "Iggy, take Crystal downstairs into the kitchen. Put her highchair in the corner."

"Right." He said, taking her downstairs.

"Daddy, no!" Crystal cried.

"You know heard mommy. You were naughty, so now you have to take a timeout."

I turned to see Tiara sitting in the corner sniffling. "Mommy, I come out now?"

"No. Now turn around." I said, pointing back to her corner. Her eyes started to tear up even more, and she started to cry. "The more you cry, the longer you're gonna be there." She started sniffling again, and turned to face her corner again.

Once her five minutes were up, I turned her around in her chair, and looked at her face. She had dried tears on her face. "Have you learned your lesson?" She nodded her head yes. "Ok. You can leave timeout if apologize to your sister, ok?" she nodded again.

I picked her up, and took into the kitchen. Iggy was holding Crystal, who also had tears marks on her face. "Now Tiara, what do you say?"

"I sawry Crystie" she said.

"I sawry too TT." Crystal said. They both gave each other a hug.

"Ok you two. Let's go watch TV while daddy cooks dinner." I took them into the living room, and turned on Spongebob. I walked back into the kitchen to find Iggy already hard at work. "So."

"So what?" he asked.

"I think we took care of that pretty well. But it still worries me about what we're gonna do when the next one comes."

Iggy walked over to me, and lifted me off my feet. "Nudge, stop worrying. Everything's gonna be fine. I promised."

I stared into his eyes for a second. "You're right." I kissed him, but was interrupted by a sudden crash. I ran into the living room to see that Mom's favorite vase was shattered into pieces on the floor. "Oh my god!"

Crystal and Tiara were cowering in the corner. They knew they were in serious trouble. "I'll deal with you two later. First-" and of course, the flock had to return at that second.

When mom walked in and saw the vase, her face turned a bright red. Oh boy.

After 2 hours of glueing, Iggy and I were finally able to fix it. We went to our room where the girls were sitting on our bed, looking like guilty little criminals, which in this case, they were. "What did you do!?" I said, raising my voice a little.

"We wanted to play with grandma's shiney toy, so we flied up, and it falled." Crystal said.

"I can't believe you two! Ok. You two are gonna sit here, in timeout, until we say so."

"How long that?" Tiara asked.

"Long!" Iggy said. We put them in separate corners, and went back downstairs.

"Ugh…."

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked me.

"Parenthood….it's so complicated!" he laughed and held me tight in his arms.

_**That's the end of the first chapter of the 2**__**nd**__** story…..and it's only gonna get better!**_

_**Review people! Do it now!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	2. Chapter 2:Store Wars

Chapter 2: Store Wars

"I just don't know what's gotten into them lately," I said to Max as we sat the kitchen table. She was feeding Nat a warm bottle of milk, and I figured I could talk to her while she did.

"Maybe it's just a phase. I'm sure it's nothing." She tried to reassure me.

"You said the same thing about Angel, and we can all see how well that worked out." We both started laughing.

_I heard that! _Angel thought to us from in her room.

"Sorry Ang." I said.

"Well it did work on Angel because I showed her a little 'tough love'." Boy did that bring back memories. Like this one time, Angel and I were jumping on our bed instead of going to bed like Max and Fang had told us. She came in and told us that she was gonna leave the room, and that when she came back into the room, we'd better be in bed, or she was gonna give us some "tough love". Well we should have stopped, but we kept doing it. When she came back, well, I'll just let you guess what happened. Let's just say, it was really hard to sit for a couple of hours.

"You think I should spank them?"

"Max is right." I turned to see that mom had walked into the room. "I remember when Ella was little; she went through a phase like this. She would temper tantrums, she would hit other kids, and she would break things. One day, I had just had enough of it. She was throwing a tantrum in the grocery store, and I pulled her into the parking lot. As soon as we got home, I spanked, and sent her to her room for the rest of the day."

"How old was she?"

"4. But it happens at different times in children, and I can happen even more often when you have more than one child."

"But I don't know if I can punish them like that. It's already hard enough listening to them cry when I put them in timeout, I don't think I could handle having to spank them."

"Trust me Nudge. It's only a matter of time before you know that that's what has to be done." Mom said as Iggy walked into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"Sure. Let's go. You guys need anything from the store?" I asked.

"Nope." Mom said.

"Can you guys pick up more diapers? We're running low." Max asked.

"Sure." I went upstairs to our room, and grabbed the girls. I put them in the double stroller that Tammy gave me, and then headed downstairs to meet up with Iggy. Lucky for us, the store was right down the street, so it was a nice little walk.

When we got to the store, I was in utter shock. It was huge. It was almost as big as a Super Target, but it was a regular grocery store. We walk through the automatic door into the cool, air conditioned store, and looked at a sales paper. "Ok Ig, so what do we need?" I asked as I continued to push the stroller.

"Well, we need about 15 boxes of Mac and Cheese, 9 bags of frozen vegetables, 12 frozen pizzas, 9 tubes of ice cream, 25 pounds of ground beef, 6 whole chickens, 6 cases of soda, 2 boxes of baby wipes, and 2 boxes of diapers, 1 blue, and 1 pink."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Weird. We usually have more on the list." I said pushing the stroller.

As we walked down an aisle, a really nice old lady came up us. "Oh, those babies are so cute. Are you their sister?" she asked me.

I smiled and laughed a little. "No, but thank you for the complement. I'm their mother, and this is their father." I said, pointing to Iggy.

"Oh my, you're both so young."

"Yea, but we decide to start our family a little early, of course this was earlier then we expected, but we love them, and we're glad they're here."

"Well that's nice."

"Girls, say hello to the nice lady." I said to them.

"Hi hi." Crystal said.

"Hi nice lady." Tiara said.

"Oh they are so cute. Well you all have a nice day." She said, pushing her cart down the aisle.

"Well she was nice." Iggy said as he put the boxes of macaroni our cart.

"Mommy, can I havs a cookie?" Tiara asked.

"Mommy, can I havs candy?" Crystal asked.

"No. You'll spoil your dinner, and you two don't need any sweets."

"Daddy…" the both pleaded.

"Sorry girls, but mommy's right. Maybe after dinner."

Both of them started to whine, which eventually lead to them crying. You call only imagine how embarrassed I was. Everyone was probably thinking "Oh my god, look at them. They can't even control their kids."

"Stop it. Stop it right now!" I said, getting to an eye level with them. They continued their crying.

"Girls, this is not how you get what you want." Iggy said, trying to back me up. "You have be good to get something you want, and right now, you're not going to get anything."

"BUT WE WANT IT!" Crystal screamed. I suddenly started to feel warm.

"Crystal, you will stop this now!" But the temperature continued to increase. I looked at Iggy, who was starting to sweat a little too. I got up and looked around the store. People were all starting to feel the effects of the heat. "Crystal, I'm not kidding! Stop it NOW!" I said to her with anger in my voice.

"But-i-want-it!" she said between breathes. Tiara continued to cry as well, but I don't think she was freezing anything or anyone.

"That's it. You two are goin home, now. Iggy, you'll have to take care of the rest of the shopping. I'll deal with these two." I said as I handed him my wallet.

"Ok. I'll see you guys soon."

I pushed the stroller out the door as fast as I could without running any one over. As so as I got home, I told the girls into the kitchen. I put them in their high chairs, and went over to the utensil drawer. I pulled out a wooden spoon, and walked back over to the girls, who were still crying over not getting their treats.

I took the spoon, and smacked it on the table, making a loud cracking noise. Both of them stopped crying and looked at me. "I can't believe you two." I said as I paced in front of them like a general. "You two have been acting like spoiled it brats, and your behavior has been horrible. You embarrassed your father and I, and you know what? I've had it. From now on, when you miss behave, or act up, you will be punished with this." I said, holding up the spoon.

I grabbed Crystal's hand, and smacked it with the spoon. She instantly started to cry, and retracted her hand. She cried a loud cry as tears streamed down her face. "When I tell you to stop using your powers, you do as I say!" I then grabbed Tiara's hand, and smacked it with the spoon as well. She started to cry like her sister. "When I tell you two to listen to me, and stop doing something, you stop it!" I put the spoon on the table, and took them to our room. I put them in their cribs, and separated them. "You two are gonna sit here in timeout until I say so. If I hear one word from either of you two, you're gonna get another paddling."

I walked out of the room, and down the hall to mom's room. I knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. "Come in" she said.

I walked in, and went to sit next to her. "Mom….you were right. They need tough love, and that's what they're gonna get. It's so tough."

She held me tight in a hug. "I know sweetie. I know."

An hour later, we were all sitting around the table, eating dinner. The girls were quiet and hadn't said a word. _What's with them? _ Angel asked me.

"Nothing. Just a little tough love."

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	3. Chapter 3: Unky Gazzy

Chapter 3: "Unky Gazzy!"

"No. No way. I'm not doing it." Gazzy said as we all sat in the living room.

"Come on Gaz. It's just one night, and I really need this." I begged. I'm a little over a month pregnant and I feel like crap. I'm stressed, I'm tired, and I'm angry. Mom said that it's not good for me or the baby, and suggested that Iggy and I go out for the night, and relax. Now it sounded like a good idea, but we still need a babysitter.

"No. I'm supposed to have Taylor over tonight, and I don't want them doing something to mess it up. And why can't Angel do it?" he continued to protest.

"She's at a slumber party."

"What about Ella?"

"She's on a date with that guy from her class."

"What about Tony?"

"He's taking Katie to the carnival."

"What about Sid and Chelsey?"

"They 're staying in Texas at that ranch Sid's parents own."

"Damn it. Well what about Tammy?"

"She's helping her dad at the hospital."

"And where's mom?"

"She's working a double shift. Sorry, but you're the only one who can do it."

"But what about Max and Fang? I'm sure they can handle it."

"They took Nat to Chucky Cheese for a family night."

"Ugh….fine. But if they mess this up for me, I'm never babysitting again."

"Thanks Gaz, we owe you one." I said giving him a hug.

After we finished getting ready, I went to talk with the girls. "Now girls, Uncle Gazzy is to be babysitting you while Daddy and I go out. You **will** be on your best behavior when his friend comes over. Understand?" Both nodded their heads. "Good. If you stay good, tomorrow, Daddy and I will take you to Chucky Cheese for lunch tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yea!" the cheered. I smiled, and walked out the door to meet up with Iggy.

**Gazzy' POV**

This is just great. Of all the nights that I had to babysit the twins, it had to be tonight. I just hope Taylor is ok with this.

As I paced back and forth, the doorbell rang. I looked through the peephole. It was Taylor. _Ok Gaz. You can do this. YOU CAN DO THIS._

I opened the door to see our neighbor Taylor standing there. She was the same age as me, maybe 3 inches shorter, and she looked great. She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a perfect tan. She was wearing a pink t-shirt that said "I'm the Princess of everyone", and skinny jeans. She looked like a perfect angel. "Hey Gaz." She said in her perfect thirteen year old voice. I had to remember to not stare and drool like a doofus.

"Hey Taylor. Come on in." I said. I lead her into the living room, and gestured for her to have a seat on the couch.

"So what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"I was thinkin we could order a pizza and watch a movie. But we have to keep it at least PG. I got stuck babysitting my nieces, and if my brother and sister found out I let them watch something scary or inappropriate, they would skin me alive."

She laughed a little at the last part. "Ok. That sounds good to me." She pulled her cell phone from her purse. "What do you want on your half?" she asked me.

"Sausage and Pepperoni. I'll be right back." I said as I went up the stairs. I went into Nudge and Iggy's room. The girls were just waking up. "Hey girls."

"Hi hi Unky Gazzy" Crystal said, jumping up and down in her crib.

"Ok, ok. Settle down you little jumping bean." I said as I picked them up. "I have a very special friend downstairs who I want you to meet. I need you to be on your best behavior tonight. If you do, I'll take you guys to the toy store tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." They said. I took them downstairs into the living where Taylor was.

"Taylor, this is Tiara and Crystal."

"Oh my god, Gazzy, they're so cute." She said as I handed Crystal to her. "Hi, I'm Taylor."

"Hi Tayor." Crystal said.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Taylor said as she hugged her tight.

_Wow. This is going better than I expected! _I thought to myself. "Ok, so what movie do you guys wanna watch?" This was a stupid mistake on my part.

"I think we should watch the Hanna Montana Movie!" Taylor said.

"Hanny Montany!" Tiara cheered.

"Yea!" Crystal cheered.

"Are you kidding me!? There's no way I'm gonna sit here, and watch that!" I said, putting the girls in their playpen.

"Unky Gazzy!" They both cried. I turned around to look at them. They were trying to use the Bambi eyes on me.

"Sorry girls, but Angel's tried that on me, and even she couldn't get me." I turned back around to look at Taylor. She was mimicking the girls, and trying to use the Bambi eyes. "Wait, that's not fair! It's three on one! I can't resist all three of you." But she kept it up. I was sunk. I had to give in. "Ok, ok! Fine. We'll watch it."

"Yea!" the girls cheered.

"Thanks Gaz. I promise, you can pick the next movie." Taylor said, grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Yea, ok." Just then, the doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza." I grabbed my wallet, and went to answer the door. I opened to door to see a teen hold a large pizza.

"That'll be…$12.78." he said handing me the pizza.

I handed him $15.00, and told him to keep the rest as his tip. I took the pizza into the living room, and placed it on the table. I took the twins out of their playpen, and put than in their highchairs, which I got from the kitchen. "What would you like to drink, me lady?" I said to Taylor in an escort type of way.

She giggled a little, and said, "I would care for a Pepsi, my good sure."

"Excellent choice. I shall return momentarily!" I ran into the kitchen, and pulled 2 ice cold Pepsi's from the fridge. When I came back, they had already started the movie, and were already eating the pizza. I handed the Pepsi to Taylor, and took a seat next to her.

Half way through the movie, the girls were sleeping, so I got up, and put them in bed. "Tanks for being so good girls. I promise to take you to the toy store tomorrow." I whispered to them as I left the room. I walked back down the stairs, and took my seat next to Taylor.

I started to get drowsy, so I chugged the rest of my Pepsi to keep me awake. _Oh my god! This is so stupid! I can't believe I'm watching this!_

When the movie finally ended, I turned to look at Taylor, who was passed out. She had fallen asleep! She tricked me into watchin this stupid movie, and then she falls asleep! I was pissed.

"Ugh…uh? Gaz, what time is it?" she said as she wake up.

I checked my watch. "It's about 10:30."

"Ok. I'd better get going. Sorry I feel asleep during the movie." She said as she stood up, and headed for the door.

"It's ok. I'm sorry if this wasn't very fun. Next time, we'll go out and do something. I swear."

"Are you kidding? I had lots of fun, and your nieces are super cute. I just feel bad that I made you watch the movie, and then I feel asleep." She said blushing a little.

I grabbed her hand, and looked her straight in her perfect eyes. "Are you kidding? I was just glad to spend time with you."

She looked me straight in the eyes, and smiled. "Well I still feel bad, so let me make it up to you." She got on her tiptoes, and kissed me on the lips. I was in utter shock. I just got my first kiss, and it's with the girl of my dreams. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her in a little closer as I kissed her back.

When we finally broke apart, we were both breathing a little heavily. Both our faces were bright red, and we were smiling. "So, does that mean you like me?" I asked.

"Yep. I like you so much, I wanna be your girlfriend."

"Really? That's funny."

"What is?" she asked.

"I wanna be your boyfriend. I guess it all worked out."

"I guess so." She said as she walked out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. You guys are coming to the neighborhood picnic tomorrow, right?"

"You bet. I'll see you there."

"Bye." She said as she walked across the street to her house. I closed the door, and nearly exploded with excitement.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted as I ran around the house. Just then, Iggy and Nudge came into the house.

"Gaz, you ok bro?" Iggy asked me.

"I great bro! I freakin great."

"Good." Nudge said. "So how were the girls?"

"They were great. They behaved like perfect little angels. I'm gonna take them to the toy store tomorrow after I meet Taylor at the picnic."

"Speaking of which, how was your little date?"

"I was good. We had some pizza, and we watched a movie."

"Good. I'm gonna go check on the girls." She said, ascending the stairs.

Iggy tapped my shoulder. I turned to face him. "So what else happened?" he asked me. He knew me so well.

"I got a kiss dude! I got a kiss!"

"Seriously!? That's awesome!" he said, pounding fist with me.

"Gazzy, can you come here?" Nudge called to me.

I climbed the stairs, and went into their room. "Sup?"

"You kissed her?" I nearly had a heart attack.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"The girls said they saw it."

"But that's impossible. They were in bed, and asleep."

"Crystal, how did you see it?"

"We can sees everyone in da famy. We can sees what da doin all time. We was seeping, and we seed Unky Gazzy kissy Tayor."

"So all you have to do is think bout a person, and you can see what they're doing?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Whoa."

_Well that's it for this chapter. I know it doesn't really have much to do with the story, but I felt bad that I never paired Gazzy up with someone, especially since he's about to hit puberty. So how did you like Taylor? And can you believe the twins have a new power? Man, it's gettin crazy! And when the new baby comes, it's gonna get even crazier! Stay tuned….or put…idk what to say since this isn't a tv show. Oh well._

_Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!_

_-dt2009_


	4. Chapter 4: Picnic Panic!

Chapter 4: Picnic Panic!

**Nudge's POV**

Ok, it's 2 in the freaking morning, and Gazzy is still up. I sent him to bed hours ago, but he insisted on staying up. He had his first little date with Taylor, and we discovered that the twins have a new power: They can see what a person's doing just by thinking about them. That actually can be a really handy skill. But we'll worry bout that later. Right now, we're talkin bout Gazzy.

So he was talking with Iggy earlier about his date with Taylor, and how he couldn't wait for the neighborhood picnic. He said he needed something nice to wear to impress Taylor, and he's been searching through all his clothes tryin to find something. Iggy said he would help him, so I went to bed.

I was seriously pissed off now, and so was everyone else. I slowly got out of bed, and headed down the hall to Gazzy's room. The door was open, and I could see Iggy was passed out on Gazzy's bed under a pile of clothes.

"No….this isn't right either." He said, throwing a shirt behind him. Guess where that shirt landed? On my head.

"GAZZY!!!!" I shouted. He whipped around, and nearly screamed like, well, Angel.

"Man Nudge. You almost gave me a heart attack. What's up?"

"I know you wanna impress Taylor, but you need to go to sleep."

"But-"

"NO BUTS! Unless you want me to kick yours. Now, go to bed. **I** will help you look for something in the morning since Iggy was incapable of doing even that. Speaking of which." I through the shirt on the ground, and walked over to the bed. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW IGGY!" I shouted, kicking him off the bed.

"AHHH!" he shouted before hitting the floor with a loud thud. "Ow…what happened?" he asked. He turned, and looked straight at me. His face instantly had a look of fear on it. "What going on Nudge? You ok?"

"NO! My boyfriend is passed out under a pile of clothes, and my brother is making a bunch of noise looking for clothes to wear to a freaking picnic that's not for another 9 and ½ hours!" I stomped out of the room, and slammed the door behind me. Now, normally, I'm not this angry over something as sleeping alone, or loss of sleep, but you try raising two kids, and being 3 months pregnant with another one (Well if you're a bird kid, then you'd only be a month pregnant). You kind lose it a little every now and then.

As soon as I got back into the room, I got back into bed, and was passed out in seconds.

I awoke the next morning to a weird feeling in my stomach. I got out of bed, and tried to walk a bit. My stomach was upset, that or the baby. I went to the bathroom, and got a cold glass of water. My stomach felt better, but I still felt bad. "Angel!" I yelled down the hall.

Angel strolled out of her bedroom, and into the bathroom doorway. "Morning Nudge. What's up?"

"I'm feel a little sick. I think it may have something to do with the baby. Can you-"

"Read it's mind, and see if there's something wrong?"

"Yea."

"Ok." She placed her hands on my bulging stomach, and concentrated. "Ok. I'm getting something. It's….angry?"

"Angry? Why?" I was starting to get a little worried.

"It's saying cause you yelled at the other person who's always talking to it at night" she laughed.

I blushed a little. This was embarrassing. "Oh. Sorry little person." I said, speaking to my stomach. "Mommy's just a little stressed out. She didn't mean to yell at daddy." I then felt a sudden kick. "Ow. That's weird."

"What is?" asked Angel as she prepped her toothbrush.

"When I was pregnant with the girls, they didn't start to kicking me until I was starting my third trimester. I'm only entering my second. I'd better go talk to mom." I said before Angel could respond.

I ran downstairs as fast as I could, considering my current condition, and into the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, and drinking coffee like she did ever morning. "Mom, I think there's something going on with the baby," I said, taking a seat next to her. Max was sitting on the other side of the table, playing peek-a-boo with Nat, while Iggy was making breakfast.

"What's the matter?" she asked putting her coffee mug down.

"Well, it was upset that I freaked out on Iggy last night. Sorry bout that Ig," I apologized to him.

"It's ok." he said as he continued to cook.

"Is that all?" Mom asked.

"No. I also noticed that it started kicking already. That didn't happen until I was going into my third month with the girls."

She nodded as she thought about what I was saying. "You know, I just thought about something." Max said from the other side of the table. "You look bigger then you did last time."

I gave Max a look of confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, last time, you had a little bump. It was noticeable, but it wasn't like this until you were in the third month, and getting ready to give birth." This disturbing little fact brought something to my attention. When I first discovered I was pregnant, I didn't remember to see how long I was. I just assumed it was around then.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember throwing up for a week or so. I thought it was just the stomach flu. Which means-"

"That the baby's gonna be here soon." Angel said as she walked into the kitchen, and took her seat at the table.

We all turned to look at her like she was crazy. "Angel, did you anything about this?" Max asked.

"No. I couldn't read the baby's mind until Nudge told us she was pregnant. I would have eventually heard it's thoughts, but by then, she would have known she was pregnant."

"So I'm entering my third month, and the babies gonna be here even sooner. Great, like this day's gonna get any worse." I said. We all started laughing.

So after a crazy morning of figuring out how to get ready for the baby earlier than expected, we dressed the girls for the picnic, and waited in the living room for the rest of our family. "Hurry up guys, we're gonna be late!" Gazzy shouted up the stairs.

"Chill Gaz." Fang said as he carried Nat down the stairs. Nat was sleeping on Fang's shoulder like a little angel. He looked so cute.

"Yea Gazzy. You need to calm down." Max said as she followed Fang down the stairs. "You wake that baby up, and the next time you'll being seeing Taylor will be from your hospital bed. Got it?" she threatened.

His face turned a little pale. I laughed as I slowly got up from the couch. "Angel, Katie, Tony, let's go." I called to them.

Once we finally got to the picnic, Gazzy took off to find Taylor, and Katie, Angel, and Tony ran off for the moon bounce. Max rolled her eyes. "I swear, those kids." We found an empty table to sit at, and watched as everyone in the neighborhood had fun.

I had a lot people staring at me, and I even think I heard a teenager call me a slut. I was about to get up, and kick her ass, when I suddenly stopped. Iggy grabbed my arm. "Nudge, don't let her get to you. She's not worth it."

"No….no. It's not that. It's the baby. I think-"I suddenly felt a sharp pain, and heard a splash. "AHHHH!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. "Iggy, it's coming! The baby's coming!" I said. Iggy grabbed me, and helped me sit down.

"Max!" Iggy yelled. She and Fang came running over to us.

"What's the matter?" she asked, putting her hand on my forehead.

"It's the baby. It's coming. We have to get her home, and fast!" he said in a low voice as I continued to breathe.

Max nodded her head, and turned to Fang. "Go get the others. Tell them in private what's going on. Iggy, you and I will have to get Nudge home. I'll call mom on our way home."

Next thing I know, I was on my feet, rushing to get into what looked like Mom's van. "Hurry Mom, we got to get her home." Max said as she closed the door.

"THERE'S NO TIME! IT'S COMING NOW!" I shouted. I felt the car moving.

"We'll park the car away from the picnic so it doesn't attract attention." She said, pressing the gas. We suddenly stopped, and the door opened again. Mom was there, checking what was happening. "She's ready. Ok Nudge, on the count of thr-" But I could even count.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed as I pushed. This kid was seriously gonna get it. I mean come on. I'm the parent, so shouldn't I decide when I'm ready to push, and not the baby? I pushed as hard as could. "Iggy! I swear to God, your-"

"I know. I'm gonna pay for doing this to you. I remember you saying that last time. It's ok Nudge, it's all over. Again."

I was so tired, but I had to see the baby before I passed out. I held the baby in my arms. "It's a boy…." I said smiling at Iggy. The baby cried a loud cry, but I was happy he was here. Even if it was a little earlier than expected, again. He had strawberry blonde hair, light colored skin, and green eyes. He was a little Iggy. I hope he doesn't turn out to be a little pyro. As I held him, something hit me. "Oh my God! Iggy look!"

Iggy hovered over me, and saw what I was talking about. "Oh my God! I can't believe it!"

"What's the matter?" Max asked.

To Be Continued……

_**Ok, I know what you're all thinking: You Jerk! How dare you leave us with a cliff hanger! You are so mean!" Well guess what? I know I am! But I have a reason. There's something going on with the baby, and I want to know what you think. Until I get 5 reviews of what people think is going on, you will not know! I'm seriously! HAHAHAHA!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	5. Chapter 5: Unseen Surprises

Chapter 5: Unseen Surprises

When we finally got home, I staggered to get to a chair so I could sit down. "Nudge, maybe you should go to bed. You need to get some sleep."

"Iggy, I can't go to sleep. Our son has no wings. It doesn't make sense, and I'm not going to bed until we figure this out."

"Well before we work on that, we have one other problem."

"What?" I asked like an idiot.

"His name. He needs a name." Iggy said, laughing as he slowly rocked the sleeping baby in his arms.

My face turned red. "Oh. Yea. So what should we name him?" I asked.

"I was thinkin we name him Nad."

"Nad?"

"Yea. It's Unique, and it's fun to say."

I thought about it. I wasn't too sure how I felt. Then I saw the look in Iggy's eyes. I smiled. "Ok. Nad it is."

Iggy smiled, and kissed me on the forehead. "Thanks Nudge."

"You're welcome. Now can we please get back to our son's other problem?"

"Yea. It really doesn't make sense. How could this happen?"

"I think I may know." Mom said, walking into the room. "There are two possibilities. The first is that he was born prematurely. The fact is that he was born at least 3 weeks early. His wings may have not developed yet."

"Well that does make sense." I said, nodding my head.

"The other is more permanent. He may not grow wings at all."

"What!?" I shrieked. "Mom, you can't be serious."

"I am. He may not have the trait. Think about it. When traits are passed on from parent to child, there are traits that don't get passed. Look at Max. She doesn't have all the same traits as me. Most of her traits come from her father. Now look at Nat. Most of his traits come from Fang. And the Twins. Most of their traits come from you Nudge. As you can see with Nad, he has most of Iggy's traits. But not all traits are passed on. Think about it. You're both 98% human, and 2% avian, so all it means is that he has avian DNA, he just doesn't have wings. It was always a possibility that this could happen, just that it never did. The same thing could happen if Max and Fang decided to have another baby. I'm sorry Nudge."

"So he may never grow wings? He would be utterly normal?" I asked, a little hope in my voice.

"Yes. He would be. In public."

She was right about that. He would look normal. But only in public. What if he didn't grow wings? He would different from everyone in the family. Even his sisters. He would grow up thinking he was an outcast, and that he didn't belong. What if he ran away because he felt different? What if-

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled, bringing me back to reality.

I looked at his worried face. "Sorry. What's goin on?"

"That's what I want to know. What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking….what if he feels like he too different from us? That he doesn't belong because he's so different? I don't want that for him."

Iggy looked down at Nad. I understood my concern. "I see what you mean. He could go outside and be normal with everyone else, but he would feel like an outcast with his own family."

"And what if someone were to find out about us? They would treat him like an outcast just because he's a part of our family." I added.

"I never thought of that." He said, sitting on the couch.

"We've got to be supportive. We can't let him feel like an outcast."

"Yea." He then handed Nad to me. "I have to get dinner started." He kissed me on the forehead again, and walked into the kitchen. I sat there holding Nad as he slept peacefully. Lucky for me, he slept a lot while I was pregnant. He was defiantly different then his sisters. I smiled as I watched him breathe evenly and quietly.

Then I heard the phone ring. I put him in the playpen as I got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Nudge, is Mom there?" Gazzy asked.

"She's in the kitchen with Iggy. Why?"

"I need to ask her if it's ok if I go with Taylor to a party."

"Ok. Hold on." I took the phone into the kitchen, and handed it to Mom. "It's Gazzy."

"Ok. Hello?" she said. She listened for a couple of seconds. "That's fine. Just be careful, and be home by 11." She listened for a couple more seconds. "Ok. Bye." She said smiling.

"Speaking of which, where are everyone else?" I asked.

"I told Fang to get them. They should be back soon." Max said as she pushed some hair out of my face. "I think you should cut your hair a little Nudge."

"I don't think so." I said. My hair isn't that long. I mean, it's a little past my waist, but that's not bad, right?

"Max maybe right Nudge. Your hair is pretty long. You don't have to get it cut super short, but you still should get it cut." Mom said.

I groaned. "Fine. I'll get it cut." Just then, Fang walked into the kitchen, quickly followed by Angel, Tony and Katie.

"Nudge!" They all cheered as they ran up and jumped on me, hugging me fiercely.

"Hey guys." I said, trying to breathe. "What's up?"

"We heard you had the baby!" Katie said, jumping up and down. "So was it a boy or a girl!? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Tony grabbed a hold of her, and held her tight. "Ok Kate. Calm down. I'm sure they'll tell us if you give them five seconds!"he said, laughing.

"I know what it is." Angel said, smiling at me.

"Angel, what have I told you about reading people's minds without their permission?" Max scolded her.

"Sorry." She said, smiling that devious little smile of hers.

"Ok. Now that everyone has calmed down…..it was a boy!" I said, excited by the sudden cheering coming from Angel and Katie.

"Oh my god!" Katie cheered. "Where is he?"

"He's sleeping in the playpen, So keep it quiet."

"What's his name?" Fang asked.

"Nad. But there's something you should know about him. He…." This was gonna hard to say.

"He doesn't have any wings." Iggy said plainly like it was nothing.

Everyone got quiet. I stared at Iggy with an "How could you say that like it was nothing" look on my face. He kept his back turned, but continued to cook.

"But how?" Tony asked.

"We're not sure, but we're gonna wait to see what happens." I said.

"Ok. So what's for dinner?" he asked in his normal, goofy way.

After dinner, we were all sitting around the tv watching "I'm a Celebrity, Get me out of here!", when we heard a sudden pounding on the front door. We all instantly jumped to our feet. We slowly backed out of the living room, and into the kitchen. Mom and Katie were the only two still sitting there when we left. Mom got up and answered the door. "Oh my god!" she screamed. We all poked our heads out into the hall to see that it was Gazzy and Taylor. We all breathed a sigh of relief. Well that was til we saw Gazzy and Taylor stagger into the room.

"Wooo. That party was awesome!" Gazzy cheered.

"Yea!" Taylor cheered. "We got so fucking wasted!"

"I know! Could you just imagine if my family found out? Max would like totally kick my ass!"

"Yea. But then you could, like totally fly away and stuff!"

"Yeaaa! And I would be all, "Hahah-"and then he tripped and fell on the couch. Taylor laughed, and fell on top of him. Both started laughing. Mom's face was red with anger.

I turned to look at Max, who's face was just as red as Mom's. "Oh he is so dead!" she whispered.

"Wait Max." Fang said, grabbing her arm. Max turned to look at him. "Wait til they wake up tomorrow. They're gonna have the classic "Hangover headache". He said with a unusually happy smile. Max thought about it, and smiled back. Man, Gazzy and Taylor were in for a world of torture tomorrow.

_**Ok. That's the new chapter. Hope you liked it. It would have been done sooner, but my computer has been acting stupid, but it ok now! So I know u all probably feel bad for Nad. He has no wings, and his parents are worried bout him being an outcast. What do u think should happen to him? And what bout Gazzy and Taylor? Getting drunk? Now I don't have to tell you that that spells trouble for them in the morning…..but I just did!...lol. Review people! Review! Now! Do it! Seriously. Now.**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	6. Chapter 6: Haircuts and Hangovers

Chapter 6: Haircuts and Hangovers

I woke up early to check on the kids, and found Crystal and Tiara were flying through the house. Then I went to pick Nad up from his crib. He was still sleeping, so I carried him downstairs and took him into the kitchen. I was still thinking about his wing problem.

"Morning Nudge." Angel said cheerfully. She had a devious little smile on her face, and she never gets that unless she's up to something.

"Ok Angel, what's going on?" I asked.

"She's got something planned for Gaz and Taylor when they wake up." Iggy said as he cooked breakfast. He had a devious little smile of his own. I was going to ask him what he was planning, but I figure I didn't want to know.

"Ok, I don't even wanna know what you two are plan-" I was stopped by a sudden explosion come from the backyard. I then felt my ears pop, and heard Gaz and Taylor scream as they jumped, and mostly, feel off the couch. I turned to Iggy. "What the hell did you do?"

He smiled as he placed a plate of Pancakes in front of Angel. "Sonic boom bomb. Last night, Max asked me to make a bomb that would send a sonic blast so that we could 'wake' our two teenage drunks." She said, trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes, and handed Nad to him. "Well Mr. Boom Boom Pow, I need you to hold your son while I make him a bottle."

"Ok." I got up and walked over to fridge. I grabbed the milk, and poured it into a bottle. As I placed it in the microwave, Gazzy and Taylor slowly shuffled in.

"Oooh my god." Gazzy said, sitting next to Angel. "My head is killing me."

"Mine too." Taylor said, putting her head on the table.

"Good morning guys!" Angel cheered. Both groaned at the loudness of her voice. I had to stifle my laugh.

"Not now Ang." Gazzy protested. I took the bottle from the microwave, and handed it to Iggy. I was about to get Crystal and Tiara, when Mom walked in with them in her arms. Both were giggling, so they most have enjoyed their little flight time. Max walked in with Fang right behind her.

"Morning everyone!" Angel cheered even louder.

"Damn it Angel! If you don't shut up, I swear to god, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Gazzy yelled at her. Angel got out of her seat, and went to stand by Max.

"You know, yelling at her isn't making either of us any better!" Taylor yelled at him.

"Well you yelling at me isn't helping either!" he yelled back.

"Enough!" Max yelled. Both covered their ears from the pain. "Gaz, don't freak on Angel cause you got drunk last night, and now you both have hangovers. And yelling at each other isn't gonna help."

"Wait, how do you know we're hungover?" Gazzy asked her.

Max rolled her eyes. "Cause last night when you to came home, you rang the doorbell, and then stumbled in, and told all of us how drunk you were. You also said something about if I found out, I would kick your butt, and you're right. Later, I am gonna kick your butt."

Gazzy's face grew pale. He started shaking a little in his seat. "Wow….you are so dead!" Taylor laughed at him.

"Don't think you're getting off the hook. You're in for it too missy." Max said to her.

"What!?" Taylor asked, shocked.

"You're part of this family now, so you have to deal with the punishments too." Max then turned back to Gazzy. "And don't bother trying to fly away, cause I will find you."

Angel gave Gazzy an evil little smile. I decided that I might as well get dressed since I was stillmy pj's. As I got up, my hair got caught on the back part of the chair. This is why I don't like having my hair down. It took me a couple seconds to get it on tangled. "Ow. Man that hurt." I said.

"Nudge, you should go into town, and get your hair cut. It's getting to be a real problem." Max said.

"Ok, ok. I'll to the beautyshop today, and get my hair cut."

"Oh, I can I go with you Nudge?" Angel asked. "I wanna see if I can change my hair style. Please?"

"Sure Ang. As long as Iggy doesn't mind watching the kids while we're gone."

"No prob." Iggy said. "I got it covered."

"Thanks Ig. Come Angel, let's get ready to go."

As we walked through the town, we did a little window shopping. We walked past a toy store, and I promised to take Angel inside when we were done.

We got to the beauty shop. It was called "Beauty Classic". It was really nice. We walked in, as were in utter shock. This place was not only a hair salon, but it was also a spa, and nail salon.

"Whao!" Angel said.

"Hello girls, and welcome to Beauty Classic." Said a girl who walked up and shook our hands. She looked like she was only a couple years older than Max. "I'm Brit, and I'll be taking care of you today. Is this your first time here?"

"Hi Brit. I'm Ciara, and this is Aerial. And yes, this is our first time here."

"Nice to meet you both. So what can we do for you today?"

"Well my family insist that I get my hair cut, but I really like my hair."

"And I wanted to do something different with my hair." Angel said.

"And while we're here, I wanna get her ears pierced." I added quickly.

Angel's eyes grew wide. "Really!? I can get them pierced?"

"Yep. I cleared it with Max before we left. She that that's the only piercing you can get. But don't worry. I'll see if I can get her to let you get a belly button piercing."

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" she said, jumping up and down, and hugging me fiercely.

"Anything for my little sister."

"Ok. And would you like anything else?" Brit asked.

"No. That should do it." I replied.

"Ok. If you follow me, I'll get you seated, and we can start." She lead us to two empty chairs toward the back of the salon. "Ok Ciara, so you wanted a haircut, right?

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me saying, your hair doesn't look very long. It's only a little past your shoulders."

"Yea, but only when it's pinned up." I removed the scrunchy from my hair, and let it all fall. "When it's down, it goes down to my waist."

"Oh my goodness. I've never seen someone with such long, yet still very manageable hair."

I blushed a little at her complement. "Thank you."

"So how long do you want it to be?"

"Can you make it about mid back?"

"Sure. Beth?" another girl came out.

"Yes?"

"When you cut Ciara's hair, she only wants it mid back. Ok?"

"Sure."

"Ok. And Aerial, what would like to do with your hair?" she asked Angel.

"Well I have an idea, but I don't want Ciara to hear or see it. Can we go in the back?"

"Sure." She lead Angel to the back of the salon, while Beth started on my hair. As she was cutting my hair, she was talking to someone on the phone.

"Oops." I heard her say.

"Oops? What Oops?" I asked, a little panicky.

"Oh it's nothing dear. Now sit still so I can concentrate."

"Ok." I said, still suspicious of what she had meant by Oops.

20 minutes later, she was all done. She handed me a mirror, and examined my now shorter hair. As I looked, she started to leave. It looked like everything was ok in the front, but it was the back that I was more worried about. I pulled a couple of strands from behind my shoulder, and I was in shock. She had cut my hair to shoulder. It was a little past it, but that was way more then I wanted cut.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. I turned, and saw her standing there neverously. "What did you do to my hair?"

"Well when I was on the phone, I accidently cut it by your shoulder, so I had to even it out."

"Oh my god." I was ready to freak out, but I kept calm for the sake of Angel. "I will never let you cut my hair again." I said, getting up from the chair.

Just then, Angel and Brit came back. Angel was wearing the hood of her wind breaker. I was going to ask her why, but then I saw the expression on her face when she saw my hair. "Ciara, what happened to your hair?" Brit asked.

"Beth was on the phone while she was cutting it, and apparently she messed up." I said, anger in my voice.

"Again Beth?" She said, turning to look at her. "I am so sorry. Here's a booklet of free coupons for the salon. Again, I'm very sorry."

"It's fine. And thank you for the coupons. Aerial, are you ready to go?"

"Yep." She said happy. "But my ears sting a little."

"Yea. It's gonna take 6 weeks before you can leave them out. What kind of earrings did you pick out?"

"The little butterfly ones. They're purple, so they'll look good with a lot of my stuff."

"Smart choice." We paid, and headed out the door. As we walked home, I was still curious as to what she did with her hair. "Angel, why are you wearing your hood? Is there something wrong with your hair?"

"Nope. It's a surprise. I'm not letting anyone see it until we get home." She said with a smile.

"Ok. If that's what you wanna do."

When we got home, everyone stared at my hair. I glared at Max. "Thanks for the great idea Max. Now, my hair won't be a problem." I said with sarcasm.

"I didn't say you had to get it cut **that** short." She said.

"That stupid girl. Luckly, we have coupons for that place."

"Ok….so, Angel, what did you decide to do with your hair?" Max asked. "And did you get your ears pierced?"

"Yes, I did. And wait til you see my hair." She pulled the hood down to reveal her new hair. She had a long pink streak on the right side, and on her bang, and a blue streak on the other. I was in utter shock. Max was gonna kill me.

"OH. MY. GOD." Max said, standing up, and walking over to her. "You dyed your hair!? Nudge, how could you let her do this?"

"I had no idea! She didn't tell me, and I wasn't there when she was getting it done."

"Ok. Angel, go to your room. You're grounded! I'll deal with you later." Max ordered.

"But Max –" she said, before being interrupted.

"No buts! Go to your room!"

Angel huffed, and stomped up the stairs to her room. "I hate you Max!" she screamed from the top of the stair case.

"Just wait til I come up there! I deal with you and that little attitude of yours!"

"Max, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it Nudge. She knew I wouldn't approve of this, and she didn't tell you case she knew you wouldn't let cause I wouldn't let you. I'm sorry about your hair."

"Don't worry. It'll grow back in a couple months. So what are you gonna do about Angel?"

"Something I haven't done in years. Spank her."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea. But don't worry about her. You've got something more important to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that Nad's wings grew in." Iggy said, handing Nad to me. I look at his back in disbelief, but they were there. He had wings. They were a perfect blend of brown and red, kind of like leaves during the fall.

"But how? When?"

"This afternoon, he was watching the girls fly around the room, and as I picked him up, his wings slowly jotted out of his back."

"Well that means we'll have to lay him on his stomach tonight." I said jokingly. I can't believe it. He actually has wings.

_**And that's the new chapter. So Angel's hair has streaks, Nudge's hair is shorter, and Nad has wings. But things are not what they seem. Angel has a little attitude problem. What will Max do? Idk. That's why I'm askin you….lol….**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk and Disappearances

Chapter 7: The Talk and Disappearances

**WARNING!: As you can tell from the title, someone is gonna be getting the "Talk". If you don't wish to read this part, I will be dividing the chapter in 2 sections, so you may skip it. It's an important part of the development of a character, but it's just an extra little something I through in. And if you haven't taken Sex Ed. or haven't had the "Talk" with your parents, you can get it now, or avoid it. Well, hope you enjoy, and don't yell at me for putting this in the story. Thanx! **

**-dt2009**

It almost time for dinner, and Angel was still up in her room. We haven't heard anything from her since her little "disagreement" wit Max over her hair. Max was going to go and handle it, but we all figured it would best to let Angel cool off.

"Why would she do this?" Max asked as we all sat in the living room. "I mean she's gotten mad at me before, but never talked back to me like that before. There has to be something else behind it."

"Well you did kinda over react to the whole hair thing…." Gazzy said, trailing off his sentence. Max shot him a death glare, causing him to quiet down next to Taylor.

"Gazzy's right." Fang said. "I agree that she probably did have a reason for how she acted, but you could have handled that a little better."

"I know. Maybe I should go talk to her." Max said, getting off the couch.

"I'll go with you." I said, getting up from my seat.

We walked up the stairs, and stopped at Angel's door. It was closed, so we knocked on the door. "Angel, open the door. Nudge and I wanna talk with you."

"Go away. I don't wanna talk." Her voice came from the other side of the door. It sounded muffled and a bit shakey. My guess was that she was crying into her pillow.

"Angel, either you can open the door, or I'm kickin it in." Max threatened. We heard some shuffling around, and the click of the lock as Angel opened the door.

Her hair was messy, her eyes were red, and her shirt was covered in tears. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and slightly red. She wrapped her arms around Max, who returned the hug. "I'm sorry Max." she said as Max stroked her hair.

"I know. What was that even about? You never freak out like that."

"And why did you wanna get streaks in your hair? You've never mentioned it before." I added.

"Because…..Aaron likes girls with streaks in their hair…." She whispered. Max and I exchanged glances. We understood now.

"Angel, do you have a crush on a boy?" I asked. Angel's face started getting red. That was all I needed see.

"So this boy, Aaron, likes girls with streaks in their hair, and so to impress him, you get streaks in your hair." Max said, trying to get the full story. Angel nodded her head. "Ang, you shouldn't ever have to change yourself for someone else. He should like you for who you are, and not what you look like."

"I know. But I really like him. Whenever I'm around him, I get this really weird feeling in my stomach. Then my whole body starts to shiver a little, and I get this weird tingling feeling."

Max's face got a little pale. "Where, exactly, do feel the tingling Angel?" she asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"In between my legs. Why? Is there something wrong with me?" She asked concern in her eyes.

Max turned and looked at me. She was still a little pale. Me, on the other hand, I was redder then a freakin tomato. This was getting really awkward. "Nudge, I think it's time we gave Angel, "The Talk"." Max said. I nodded my head, and followed them into Angel's room.

* * *

Max walked over to the, and sat next to Angel while I closed the door. I took a seat on the other side of Angel, and prepared myself for this. God, I was so not ready. I remembered when Max and Fang gave me the talk. I was so embarrassed, and my face was so red, Max actually called Mom in to make sure I hadn't gone unconscious from shock. Then I remembered when they gave Gazzy the talk. He had just turned twelve, and heard Iggy say some stupid sexist comment, and was curious. Gazzy actually thought it was funny. He was laughing the whole time.

"Angel, you know how boys and girl are different, right?" I asked.

"Sure. Girls have cooches, and boys have firehoses." Well at least she knew that part.

"Ok. Let's start from the beginning." Max said. "First of all, what you have is called a vagina, and boy's "Firehoses, is called a penis."

"Yes. And inside of your body, you have reproductive organs."

"What are they for?" she asked. Ok, here's where it gets really awkward.

"Well," I started. "When a man and a woman love each other very much, they have what's called sex."

"And what's that?"

"That is when the man's penis get's hard, and he puts it into the girl's vagina. They start to move their hips back and forth, causing a wonderful sensation to come over them." Max explained. "When they reach a certain point, they have what's called an orgasm. It's this special surge of pleasure that makes your entire body tingle."

"Ok. But why do my nipples feel weird when I touch them?" Angel asked.

"I'll get to that in a moment. When a girl reaches a certain age, she starts having a monthly cycle called a period. Every thirty days or so, you will bleed from your vagina. When you have your period, a tiny, little egg sits inside your uterus. When a man has an orgasm, he ejaculates, or shoots semen from his penis. In his semen are these tiny little "soldier" called sperm. When the man's sperm combines with the woman's egg, it creates a baby."

"Wait, that's where babies come from? And what does semen even look like?"

"Yes that's where babies come from, and semen is like a white milky fluid." I answered.

"Get back to your earlier question about your nipples, they serve two different purposes. When having sex, when her nipples are massaged, it can help it stimulate a girl, and make it easier for her to relax. There are different spots on your body that will cause this, and one of them is on the outside of your body, and one on the inside."

"The one on the outside is your clitoris. It's that little head that sticks out at the top of you slit." I said. "It's very sensitive. The one on the inside is called a G-spot. It's like a little shell that can also help to stimulate a girl, and arouse her."

"And what's the other use of a girl's nipples?" Angel asked, a little pale from the whole conversation.

"The other purpose is to breast feed. Inside a woman's breast are these little buds that contain milk. When a woman has a baby, she breast feeds the baby because the milk has special proteins to help with the baby's development." I answered. I was seriously hoping that we were done here.

"Ok, I have a couple more questions. First, what's a blowjob?"

"Where did you even here that!?" Max asked, a little shocked.

"I was reading Sid's mind one time, and he was thinking something about how great Chelsey was at giving blowjobs. So what are they?"

Max's face got really red. "Well….it's….when a girl, puts her mouth on a guy's penis, and uses her mouth to stimulate him, and pleasure him." Wow. I can't believe she actually got all that out without mentioning anything super detailed.

"Eww! That's gross! Do girls like that?"

"Some do, and some don't. Ok, next question please." Max begged.

"What does "Eating someone out" mean?"

"Where the hell did you hear that!?" I asked, my face super red now.

"One of the teenage girls at the salon was thinking about how her boyfriend does that to her. What is it?"

"Well…" I started. "It's when a guy uses his mouth on a girl's vagina to stimulate her. It's the opposite of what a blowjob is. It called foreplay. Some couple do it before they have sex because it can make sex more pleasurable."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! Do you and Iggy do that stuff?"

"Um….that doesn't really matter right now." I said, avoiding answering it.

"EEEWWW! That is so gross!"

"But now that you're almost twelve, your breast will start to get bigger, so soon you'll have to start wearing bra's. We'll also have to get you some tampons when you start having your period. Do you have any other questions?" Max asked.

Angel just covered her eyes, and shook her head no. She was definitely gonna be thinking about this for a while. "Ok. If you do have any more questions, you can ask me, Nudge, Ella, or Chelsey, and even Mom. Ok?" She simply shook her head up and down. "Ok. I'm gonna go get Nat for dinner." Max said, rushing out of the room.

* * *

I slowly got up and left the room, checking over my shoulder to make sure Angel wasn't dead or anything. It can be a lot to handle. As I was heading down the stairs, I heard Max scream. I ran to her room to find her searching for something. "Max, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to calm her down.

"Nat is missing! He was sleeping in his crib earlier. He couldn't have gone anywhere without us knowing!"

"Mommy. I right here." Nat's little voice came out of nowhere.

We looked around, but saw nothing. "Where sweetie? Where are you?" Max asked.

"Right here!" he said, reappearing in his crib. He giggled his cute, hi pitched giggle. "Daddy said that I should play hide and seek wit you. He said it would be funny."

Max picked him up, and held him tight. "Well your daddy is gonna be a lot of trouble when I find him." She said as we walked down stairs. Angel had finally made her way downstairs, but she sat at the table, shaking a little.

"What did you guys do to her?" Fang asked. Max shot him a glare. The 'Oh just wait. You're in serious trouble' glare. She used to give it to Gazzy and Iggy almost every day. Fang was confused at first, but then he understood. "So did you enjoy playing hide and seek with Nat?"

"It was bad enough that you could do it, but teaching him to scare the crap out of me with it is too much. Just wait. You're gonna get it." she threatened.

We all started laughing. Even Fang, even though he knew he was in trouble. That night, we all went to bed early. It was a pretty peaceful night. The moon was shining through the window, and reflected off the three cribs that my children were sleeping in. I watched as the light reflected beautifully off their wings. I still couldn't believe that they were my children. Mine and Iggy's own little bundle's of joy.

The next morning, I woke up to see that Tiara and Crystal were already flying around the room, same as every morning. I rolled out of bed, and went to pick up Nad, who was still sleeping. As I bent over his crib, I was sent into shock. His wings were gone! I don't know how, but they were.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen, and pulled Iggy up the stairs. "Iggy, look! His wings are gone!"

"What!? But that's impossible! They can't just disappear like that." He said.

"His wings not gone." Tiara said as she landed in my arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"He hiding them inside his back." Crystal said as she landed in my other arm.

"Hiding them in his back?" I said like I was stupid.

"Yea. Like this." Tiara said before her wings slowly folded in, and retracted into her back. I watched as Crystal did the same. "See? It really easy. Nad can do it too."

"How did you do that?" I asked them, shock still on my face.

"We always been able to do that. We can make them come out too." Then, in a sudden flash, their wings shot out of their backs, and they were airborne again. "He can't make them come out as fast as us, but Nat can do it too."

"He can?"

"Yep."

"Whoa. Ok, we need to have a flock meeting. ASAP!" Iggy said. All I could do was shake my head in agreement.

_**And that's the end of this chapter! So now we know why Angel freaked. It's funny cause I didn't have an actual reason why she did. I was freakin out that I couldn't think of something. Then, while I was at work, I thought "First love!" and it turned into the "Talk" chapter. Let me know if I forgot something important, or if I did something wrong on the girls part. I'm a guy, so I only know what I learned in school, and what my girl friends told me. Nat has the ability to disappear like Fang, but if u recall from my first story, Fang can move and do it. Nat can not. At least not yet. But he will be able to when he gets older .And it looks like the new generation of Avian Hybrids have a special little ability that can prove to be very useful. So let me know what you thought of the chapter, and I'll see you guy soon!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	8. Chapter 8:Whoa!

Chapter 8:Whoa!

"Max! Fang! Wake up!" I said, pounding on their door.

Max opened the door slowly. "What is it Nudge?" she asked sleepily.

"We need to have a flock meeting. It's really important."

"Ok. We'll be down in five. Get everyone else."

5 minutes later, we had everyone in the living room. Well everyone except Katie. She was still young, and I figured she could use the sleep. Plus, she really didn't have anything to do with this.

"Ok Nudge. What's so freakin important that you had to walk me up at 7: 30 in the morning?" Gazzy complained.

"Well Gazzy," I started, "I thought the fact that our kids have the ability to retract their wings into their backs, and hide them, was pretty freaking important!"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Nudge, did you hit your head last night?" he said.

"I don't know. If I did, then tell me, where did Nad's wings go?"

Gazzy walked over to the playpen Nad was sleeping in, and was awestruck. "They- they're gone!"

"No. They're inside his back." I went over to Iggy, and took Crystal from him. "Watch. Crystal, show everyone what you showed mommy and daddy."

"Oky." She spread her wings out to their full length, and slowly started to move them. Everyone was in shock as they watched her wings slowly move into her back, and disappear.

"Very good sweetie!" I said, snuggling her. "See? Apparently all of the kids can do it. Even Nat."

Max looked down at Nat who was giggling with excitement in her lap. He started retracting hi wings and soon, they were gone. "Oh my god!" Max said. "How in the world did you do that?" Max asked him.

"I always can do that." He said.

"Where did you learn that?" Fang asked him.

"I no learn it. I member when they growed, and gots bigger. I member how it feel when they coming out, and I think bout that, and then thinks bout then going in, and they goes in."

"So all you do is pull them in by thinking about it?" Max asked.

"Yep!" he cheered.

"Apparently only they can do it. Iggy and I both tried, but couldn't. I think it's cause they were born with wings, where as we all had wings grafted onto us as babies."

"I wonder how their body's can fit their wings inside." Angel said.

"Maybe it was a mutation in their DNA." Mom said. "Like how you all gained new abilities. It's a change in your DNA. You're probably right about them being born with wings. Those two things could have caused the change in their bodies to allow them to be able to do that."

"Wow." Gazzy said. "Well now that that has been solved, can I go back to bed?"

"Why are you so tired?" I asked.

"Cause he was up all night talking with Taylor." Angel said out of nowhere.

"Ooh! Gazzy, you slay dog!" Iggy joked. Gazzy's face turned a deep red.

"So you were at her house, talking to her all night? What could you possibly have to talk about?" Tony asked.

"Well, um…ya see, her parents are goin out town, and she was supposed to stay with her grandma who lives in Utah, but she doesn't wanna go. So then I suggested that she could stay here with us, and that none of you guys would have a problem with it. So….."

"So you told her that without even asking me?" Mom asked.

"Yea….I'm sorry. It's just, I really like her, and really care about her. I don't like being too far away from her. If she did have to go to Utah, I'd fly down there to go see her. But I just want to be close to her."

"Ok, ok. She can stay. But you two better not do anything inappropriate. Got it?"

"Yes!" he cheered.

"If you'll excuse me," Angel said, getting up from her seat, "I have to find something to wear to Aaron's birthday party."

I laughed a little. "Ang, the party's not til noon, and it's a pool party. You only have one swimsuit."

"I know that, but I still have to find something to wear afterward." She joked.

"Ok. Whatever you say." I laughed.

After breakfast, I went to check up on Angel's search for an outfit. She was looking through her closet. I rolled my eyes. "Angel, just wear a pair of jeans over your swimsuits. And when you swim, it'd probably be best if you came up for air. People may freak if they see that you can breathe under water."

"Yea. That's a good idea." She said, smiling at me. "Thanks Nudge."

So I spent the rest of the day cooking, and helping clean up the house. As I was helping Max set the table, Angel came running in through the back door. "Max! Nudge! Guess what!?" she said quickly.

"What Angel?" Max asked.

"Aaron kissed me!"

"He did?" I asked.

"Yea! As he made his birthday wish, he wiped some frosting off the cake, and wiped it on my nose. I took some cake, and pushed it into his face. We both started laughing, and then he asked me if I knew what he wished for."

"Well of course you knew." Max said.

"Actually, I was too busy staring at him to read is mind. So then I said no, and then he took my chin in between his fingers, lifted it up, and kissed me!"

"Wow Ang! That's great. You're first kiss is was special. It's something you'll remember for the rest of your life." I said. "Now go get ready for dinner."

"Ok." She said, running off.

I turned to Max. "I guess we gave her the talk just in time." I laughed.

"Yep. Now that she and Gazzy are dating, it's going to get really complicated."

"Yea. Good luck with that!" I said to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

I went upstairs to get the kids for dinner. Iggy was at the store with Fang, and asked us to make dinner. Well he asked to, but Max wanted to help, so I let her. I hope that wasn't a mistake.

When I got to our room, I found Crystal and Tiara playing pass the ball with Nad. I was so proud of them. I stayed in the door way and watched them. They seemed so happy. Or at least they did til Nad threw a plastic toy, and hit Crystal with it.

Crystal started crying, and rubbing her head. I ran over to her, and picked her up quickly. I started rocking her back and forth. "Angel." I called.

"Yea?" I need you to take Nad and-" then, Tiara was crying. Nad had hit her too. "Take him downstairs please while I take care of these two."

"Ok." She picked him up, and carried him downstairs. I rocked them both back and forth, kissing them softly.

"It's ok. Mommy's here. Mommy's gonna make everything better."

Once they had settled down, I took them downstairs and into the kitchen. I put them in their high chairs, and went to find Angel. I found her in the living room. She was trying to get Nad to let go of a patch of her hair. It was one of the blue streaks she had just gotten.

I ran over to him, and smacked his hand. He released it, and started crying. "I'm sorry Angel. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"It's ok. I'm not mad. He just likes the blue in my hair."

"He knows that what he did is wrong." I said as he continued to cry. "You can cry all you want mister cause you're in time out now." I put him in the playpen, and took his toys away. "Sorry, but that's what happens when you're naughty. You're gonna sit her til I come back to get you." He started crying even louder.

Just then, Iggy and Fang walked in. "Hey Nudge." He said, kissing me. "What's wrong with Nad?"

"He's upset cause he's in time out."

"Oh. What'd he do?"

"He hit both Crystal and Tiara with a toy, and then he pulled Angel's hair." I said, walking into the kitchen. "He's gonna sit there til I say. And Max helped make dinner." I said the last part really quickly.

"You let Max cook!?" he practically shouted.

"I'm right here Iggy!" Max said.

Iggy turned, and saw the pissed look on her face. "Oh. Sorry…"

We all laughed. Well everyone except Iggy and Max. I was still listening to see if Nad had stopped crying. It was pretty quiet. I walked back into the room to find that Nad was gone.

"Oh my god!" I freaked out. I ran into the living room, and was shocked. Nad was flying! He was only 3 weeks old! How the hell could he fly?

"Iggy!" I shouted.

He came running into the room, and nearly passed out from shock. "He's flying!?"

As I went to grab him before he dropped out of the air, Nad did something even I thought was impossible. He started giggling, and lightning shot from from his hands.

"Holy shit!" I screamed. Then, the power went out. Luckily, we have really good raptor vision. I grabbed him out of the air, and held him tight. I walked back over to Iggy. "Great. One can control heat. One can control cold. And now, one can control lightning!"

"Man. We make kids, we really make'em." He joked.

"Tell me about it." I said rolling my eyes. "Things just even tougher."

_**Sorry this one is so short. I'm running low on ideas cause I'm really tired. But now Nad can fly and he has lightning power. Crazy right? Why do all of Nudge and Iggy's kids have such dangerous powers? And don't worry. Nat will have cool powers too. But I don't think I'm gonna give anyone anymore powers until they grow up. I will do a story of them as Kids, but I don't know when. Maybe I'll do the last chapter of this story with them as kids. So let me know if my story is still good, or if it's getting crappy. And if anyone has any suggestions, let me know!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	9. Chapter 9:Boom Boom Pow!

Chapter 9: Boom, Boom, Pow!

So last week, we found out that Nad apparently has the ability to shoot lightning from his hands, and he able to fly already. Man. These kids are something. Oh, and Nat apparently has 2 abilities. He can disappear like Fang, which he uses to scare Max a lot, and he phase through things! I know it sounds weird, but it's true. The other day, Max put him in his playpen, and walked away to get him a bottle. When she came back, he was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Originally, she thought he just flew out, but then when she went to pick him up, her hand went right through him. She freaked, and then she tried to pick him up again, and she was able to. He them laughed and said "I tricked u Mommy! I can go through stuff!"

So yea. It's been pretty crazy. Gazzy hasn't left Taylor's side since she got her yesterday. Other then when we had to go to bed last night. She's staying in Angel's room with her. Gazzy didn't think it was such a good idea cause he was afraid of what Angel might say to her. Mom and Max did that for two reasons: 1.) Cause that way Gazzy would stop fighting with Angel about everything, and 2.) Cause they didn't trust him to be alone in the same room as her.

So today, we're planning a girl's day out! All the girls in the house are goin to the Mall, leaving the guys to take care of house. And that's a lot of girls! It's me, Angel, Max (it took us almost 3 hours to get her to agree to it), Taylor, Ella, Katie, and Mom. And we're taking Crystal and Tiara with us. I'm kinda worried about leaving Iggy home alone with Nad, but come on, he's a great dad, so what's the worst that could happen?

**Iggy's POV**

Ok, so the girls are leaving for the day. This is perfect! Now me and Gazzy can work on our bombs without having to worry about the girls busting us.

"Yo Fang." I called to him from the other room.

"Yea?"

"Wanna do me a favor and watch Nad while Gaz and I work on some bombs?"

"Sorry man, can't"

"Why not? You're already watching Nat. What's one more?i complained.

"I'm takin him out for a special Father Son Day. Sorry, but you're gonna have to watch your own son today." He laughed a little at the last part.

"Fine." I sighed. I picked him up from his crib, and carried him downstairs with me. "He bud, guess what? You get to hang with Daddy today. How does that sound?"

He smiled and giggled in my arms. Then he wrapped his little arms around my neck, and hugged me."

"I love you too." I said, kissing his blond little hair. As we went into the basement, I found that Gazzy was already hard at work on the bomb. "Hey partner."

"Hey Ig-" he stopped when he saw that I had Nad with me. "Ig, is it really a good idea to have him down here with us?"

"Well we really don't have a choice. Fang's doin some Daddy Son Day with Nat, and we don't have anyone else who can babysit." I looked down at Nad, who was reaching for Gazzy. "Besides, he loves hangin with us." I said as I handed him to Gazzy.

He gave Gazzy a hug like he did me, and giggled with excitement. I watched as I huge smile came over Gazzy's face. "Ok. He can stay."

"Great. Now, let's get to work." I put Nad in a laundry basket full of clothes for him to play with, and got to work.

Half an hour later, we had finished the first bomb. We didn't really put that much power into it cause we were saving it for something special. We were gonna make the greatest 4th of July fireworks ever, but we needed to practice our bomb making. Especially me. Ever since I became a dad, it's been kinda had to sneak around Nudge and make them. And then when Nad came, I've had no time what so ever.

I would check on Nad every now and then to make sure he was ok. When I went to check on him, I found him sleeping. He was so cute. "Yo Ig." Gazzy called.

"Yea?" I said, turning to look at him.

"We should probably make a couple of mini bombs. We could use them to scare the girls when they come back. We could totally set up a trip wire or detonator, and when they come up toward the house, we set them off!"

"I like the way you think Gaz. But instead of the trip wire setting off the bombs, we could make flash bombs, that will cause them to hit the trip wire, and have a massive water balloon attack."

"Nice. I like that." We both started cackling like the evil scientist we are.

We had to have made at least 50 little flash bombs. It was kinda hard to keep them all from falling all over the basement floor, so we got a box to put them in. Now before anyone reads the next part, I don't want anyone saying that I'm a bad father! I'm serious people!

I decided to check on Nad, and was surprised to not only see that he crawled over to me and Gazzy, but that he had one of our flash bombs in his hand. Now normally, that wouldn't have been a problem since we had made each of them was built to go off with a detonator. But when you have a son who can shoot electricity from his hands at will, well…..that's a totally different story.

"Nad! NO!" but I was too late. He set off the bomb, causing a huge flash to light up the basement. Now, these things aren't really dangerous…..unless you hold it right in front off you're freakin eyes! In that cause, you have an 80% chance of going blind!

As the flash stopped, I ran over to Nad who was laying on the ground, crying in pain. "Oh my god!" I said picking him up. I opened one of his eyelids, and looked into his eyes.

"What happened!?" Gazzy said, freaking out.

"His retinas! He almost completely destroyed them! We've got to cover his eyes, and keep them from opening so they can heal."

"How long will that take?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to ask Mom when she comes home." I said in a low, terrified voice.

"Oh shit." Gazzy said staring at the ground. "The girls are gonna kill us…."

"No kidding! But forget about them right now. Go get the first aid kit from the closet!" I ordered him. He ran upstairs with another thought. I paced back and forth as I held Nad close to my body, and rocked him back and forth to calm his crying. "Shhh…it's ok. Daddy's here. Daddy's gonna make everything better." I said. I felt like the worst freakin parent ever.

No. I was the worst parent ever. I swore I would be the best, and yet I still act like a fucking immature teenager. I was supposed to take care of my son, and instead, I nearly blind him. How could I be so stupid.

"Iggy! I got it!" Gazzy said, running down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Get me 2 bandage pads and the medical tape." I instructed. I laid Nad on his back on the floor. Gazzy handed the tape to me as I set the pads over Nad's eyes. I rolled the tape around his head a couple of times to be sure the pads would stay on. Nad started crying cause his eyes were forced shut. "I know buddy. It sucks not being able to see. I'm so sorry." I said, picking him up, and kissing the top of his little head.

This was defiantly worse for him then it was for me. He was only a month old, and was just getting used to seeing everything, and enjoying it. And now, he had all that taken away from him. When I got blinded, at least I was a kid, and had seen enough of the School to never want to see it again.

I had to think of something. The girls would be home in an hour. How was I going to explain this to Nudge? "Gaz, we gotta think of something. The girls are gonna be home in an hour. How am I gonna explain this to Nudge?" as you can see, I was starting to panic.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna score some serious brownie points with Taylor! She loves explosions." He said, jokingly.

"This is serious! If we don't come up with a good story, we-" and that's when my heart stopped. I could hear the door opening, and the girls walking into the house.

"OH SHIT!" we both whispered to each other, scrambling to get rid of all the flash bombs. We hid them behind the Christmas stuff, and under the stairs. We tried to sneak up the stairs, and out the back door. We had almost made it when-

"Hey guys." Angel said from behind us. We both yelped a little, before turning around to face her. "What's up?"

"Oh…hey Ang. Um, we're just gonna go outside for a little bit." Gazzy said, trying to rush us out the door.

"Why are you guys acting so nervous?" She asked, looking at us suspiciously.

"Nervous!? Who's acting nervous!?" Gazzy asked, his left eye twitching a little bit. Oh yea. He was definitely throwing her off our trail.

"Ok. Either you guys can tell, our I'll make you tell me." She threatened.

"Tell you what?" Max asked as she, Nudge, and Taylor walked into the room. I turned to look at Gazzy. He had that 'we're screwed now' look on his face. I nodded.

"We were trying to hide from you guys. Nudge, we need to talk to Mom. Now."

"Why? What's wrong." She asked concerned.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to talk to her."

"Ok." We ran upstairs and into her room. "Mom?" Nudge asked. We found her putting thing away in her closet.

"Hey guys."

"Hi." I said. "I have an emergency, and need your help."

Her face tensed up. "What wrong Iggy?"

"It's Nad. I need you to take a look at his eyes." I said, handing him over to her.

"Iggy…why are his eyes bandaged up?" Nudge asked, fear, anger, and tension in her voice.

I swallowed hard. This was gonna be hard. "There was an accident earlier. Gazzy and I were making flash bombs. I thought Nad was sleeping. Somehow, he crawled over without either of us noticing. He picked up one of them, and his ability set it off. It was so close to his eyes, that I think-"

"His retinas are almost completely burnt. He was almost completely blinded." Mom said examing his eyes. "He will have to keep his eyes cover for at least 6 months. I'm sorry Iggy." She said, coming over to me and hugging me.

I started to cry. I couldn't believe I let this happen. And Nudge. She just looked at me, tears forming in her eyes too. I turned, and walked over to Nad. I bent down, and kissed his forehead before putting mine on his. "I'm so sorry son." I said as the tears streamed down my face, and onto his. He put his little hand on my face, and tried to wipe the tears away. I looked down at him, and he was smiling. It was almost as if he was telling me it was ok.

Nudge and I walked out of the room while Mom helped Nad. Her back was turned to me, so I knew she didn't want to say anything to me right now. I walked up to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pressed my lips to her head, and kissed it. "I'm so sorry Nudge. I know nothing I could do will ever make up for it. but I swear to you, I will never put any of our kids in danger like that ever again."

She didn't say anything. I let her go, and headed downstairs. I didn't expect her to say anything to me any time soon.

_**And that's the end of this chapter. I know it was kinda a sad chapter, and now, Nad is blind. But it's only temporary. And poor Iggy. He must feel like crap right now. I promise, things will get better for them all. Next chapter should be up soon, so look for it!**_

_**Oh, and P.S: I don't want any reviews about me being bad, or mean, or any crap like that. Every story needs a little tragedy, so no one bite my head off!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye

Chapter 10: Goodbye

**Nudge's POV**

"I'm so sorry Nudge. I know nothing I could do will ever make up for it, but I swear to you, I will never put any of our kids in danger like that ever again." Iggy said as he held me from behind.

I didn't know what to say to him. I was angry with him. I was disappointed in him. But most of all, I wasn't sure that I could trust him. He let something this horrible happen all because he was so irresponsible and went behind my back to make those stupid bombs.

Sure, when I was a kid and growing up, I loved when Iggy made bombs. It was his hobby, and he loved it. It's what made him happy, and from time to time, they came in handy.

But when we found out I was pregnant, I made him swear, and I forbid him from making any more bombs unless necessary. Of course that incident with the other mutants from the School, I had no problem. In fact, they came in handy. I was a little upset when found out he had been doing it behind my back, but I let it go.

He let me go, and walked away. He was probably heading downstairs. I stood there, trying to put everything together, but none of it made sense. "Nudge?"

I turned to see Mom standing in the doorway holding Nad. "Yea?" I asked as she handed him to me.

"What are you gonna do about Iggy?"

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "He's lied to me, and went behind my back. Now look where it got us." I said as I stroked Nad's soft little cheek.

"Maybe you two should talk about this. It's a big deal, and you have to talk it over eventually."

"I can't." I said, my voice strained.

"Why not?" she asked.

"If I try and talk to him right now, the only thing that will happen is my temper will go crazy. I can't right now." I didn't even want to consider it.

"Ok." She said before hugging me. "But you'll have to eventually." She said, walking away.

I walked back into our room to find that the girls were sleeping. I laid Nad down in his crib as he slept, and sat on the bed next to him. He started shuffling around a little. Probably trying to figure out where he was. I moved his stuffed animals closer so he could feel them. Once he found them, he smiled, and held onto his toys tight. I smiled, and laid him back down. I kissed him forehead, and walked out of the room.

I walked downstairs and into the living room where Ella, Taylor, and Gazzy were watching Music Videos on MTV JAMS. They were watching the video for "Best I Ever Had" by Drake. I was a good video. I had seen it earlier this week. **(A/N: If you're a fan of Drake or the song Best I Ever Had, check out the video on Youtube. It's really good!) **

"So how's Nad?" Ella asked.

"He's sleeping." I replied.

"Nudge, I really am sorry about what happened." Gazzy apologized. "It was an accident. We really did try to stop it."

"I know Gazzy." I said, giving him a fake smile.

"I can't believe you Gaz." Taylor scolded him.

"I know. I was stupid. I'm sorry." He leaned down to get a kiss from her to apologize.

Taylor put her hand between them, stopping him from getting his kiss. Gazzy had a confused look on his face. "Sorry Gaz, but you're not off the hook that easily. You're not getting anything from me until further notice. I'm really mad at you. You're gonna have to think about what you did. That's my punishment to you." She said as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

Ella was laughing so hard, she was holding her sides. Gazzy, on the other hand, was stunned. His mouth was hanging open, and he was frozen like a statue. He was utterly speechless. I was laughing a little at this myself. It felt good to laugh. Especially after today.

"Well Gaz, looks like you're on GF lockdown. Looks like Taylor wears the pants in this relationship." Ella said as she helped him close his mouth before heading into the kitchen.

Normally, he would have come up with some smartass comment, but he was really stunned.

After dinner, I went up to our room, and put the kids to bed. Iggy and I didn't say anything to each other the entire time. Gazzy, on the other hand, was on his knees by the end of dinner, begging Taylor to forgive him, and not torture him like that. She still said no. Then he mumbled something about being a hardass like Max. Both Taylor and Max freaked. I can tell you, he definitely didn't make progress. I think he actually regressed.

I put the kids to bed, and watched as they all slept peacefully. Or at least the girls did. Nad kept scratching at his bandages around his eyes. I grabbed his hands and laid them at his sides. "I know you don't like them sweetie, but you have to stop scratching them."

After a half hour of keeping him from messing with them, he finally went to sleep.

I walked over to the window, and looked out. The moon wasn't out tonight. Great. Mu best source of hope and thought wasn't here when I really needed it. "Nudge?" I turned to see Iggy standing in the doorway.

I turned around and faced the window again. "I don't wanna talk right now Iggy."

"I know. But we're gonna have to eventually. We should get it out of the way now. First of all, I'm sorry."

I turned around, and faced him. He had walked over to me, and was now right in front of me. "Sorry? YOU'RE SORRY!?" I shouted at him. I could feel the blood come to my face as the rage continued to build. "Sorry isn't gonna fix your son's eyes Iggy!"

"I know that!" he said, getting a little aggravated with me. "But there's nothing I could do."

"Oh, there was nothing you could do? How about, instead of making bombs, like you promised me you wouldn't, you could have watched and takin care of your son!? Then, he would still have his sight."

Iggy looked down into my eyes. His face was twisted with anger. "It was an accident Nudge! I thought he was sleeping! I didn't realize that he had gotten a hold of one! And you know, if you hadn't tried to force me to stop, this would never had happened!" he said.

I started to glare at him, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh, so now it's my fault!?" I said, ready to snap.

"If the shoe fits." He simply replied, crossing his arms as well.

"SO, it's my fault that I was looking out for my family, and trying to prevent something like this from happening!?" I screamed at him.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have just let me work on my bombs!" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "If you hadn't tried to force me to stop making them, I wouldn't have had to make them behind your back, and this wouldn't have happened!"

"I can't believe you!" I was looking him straight in the eyes now. They weren't green anymore. They were blood red, just like his face. I was slightly scared, but calmed down a little. "I thought you cared about your kids. I thought you cared about our family. I thought you loved me…" I whispered the last part.

"I do care about my family." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off. "Then why do you have to endanger our lives and our kids lives over some stupid bombs?" I could feel the tears start to come up.

"Because it's a part of who I am. I love you, I love the kids, and I love making bombs."

"But that's the problem Iggy. You need to grow up. You have responsibilities. You're a father now, and you can't just do whatever you want just cause you want to."

"I know that. But if you would have just let me have some personal time, and let me make a few bombs every now and then, this all could have been avoided." He was getting angry again. And he wasn't the only one.

"How can you blame me when you're the one who blinded our son!?"

"He wouldn't be like this Nudge if you would just listen to me once in a while! Whenit come to the kids, you have to always be in control! I never have a say in anything."

"What!? I am not controlling!"

"Yes you are! When we first had the girls, you were always telling me when I had to do thing. 'Iggy, you have to feed them like this. Iggy, that's not how you change a diaper. Iggy, you can't feed them that. Iggy, you can't let them watch that.'" He mocked me.

My face was turning red. Well, redder. "How. Dare. You." I said through clinched teeth.

"And when Nad was born, you had to decided when he was feed, how to dress him, when and how the kids were punished. And you know what? I'm tired of it!"

I looked back into his eyes. They weren't red anymore. They were deep gray. It's like, his eyes can show his emotion, and change when his emotions change. "Fine." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"If you're so sick of it, then why the hell don't you just leave." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I turned around so I wasn't facing him. I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes. I didn't really feel that way, but I had to see if he did. I had to see if he really cared. It hurt to say it, and it didn't just hurt me. I could see the hurt in his face, and his eyes, which were now purple.

"Fine." He said in a low, dark voice.

"What!?" I said, turning around to look at him.

He lifted his head up slightly, and looked at me. "I said fine. If that's the way you feel," he walked over to the window, and pushed it open, "then I guess this is goodbye Nudge." He walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Iggy, please….i didn't mean it…please don't go…" I begged, losing my breath with every word. The tears spilled over, and my lips were quivering. "I need you…the kids need you….please don't go….i love you…"

"I love you to." He walked back to the window, stood on the window sill, and turned to face me. He was crying. The tears were being blown away by the wind as it blew through the room. I looked into his eyes again. They were full of sorrow and regret. The color was blue. He was as sad about this as I was….maybe more.

He turned back toward the night, jumped put, snapped out his wings, and flew away. I watched as he got further and further away from the house. "Iggy…" I whisphered as I fell to the ground and balled up into the fetal position. I laid there, crying my eyes out, and slipping into unconsciousness, when I suddenly heard voices.

"Nudge!" it was Max. Max's voice. It was so close, and yet still so far.

"Max…" I said in a low voice.

"What happened? We heard you guys arguing. Where's Iggy?" she asked.

"He's gone." That was all I could say.

"Gone? What do you mean, 'Gone'?" asked.

"He left me. We fought, and then, he left me…." I said as I started to cry again.

"Oh Nudge." She said, holding me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her, and cried into her shirt.

This was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. I was a 16 year old mother of three kids, with one who is now blind, and their father just left me. And he wasn't just their father….he was my soulmate. He was my other half….and he just left with it….

**The End of book 2**

_**Truly a sad ending. Iggy's gone. He left Nudge and the kids. They are all heartbroken. This is a true tragedy. But there is a ray of hope in all this sorrow. The will be a 3**__**rd**__** book. It's called **__**Kids: Now and Forever**__**. All though I'd like to, I can't give any hint as to what will happen in it. the first chapter is in production as we speak, and will be up soon. You're all probably very angry with me, but like I said before, all good stories need a little tragedy. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. look for the next book!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later**_

_**-dt2009**_


End file.
